1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and a device for regulating a procedure and more particularly, but not exclusively, for the temperature regulation of an element such as an oven heated by means of a controllable power heat energy source and whose temperature may be measured by a detector such for example as a thermocouple.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, numerous solutions have been proposed for providing such regulation. However, it has proved that most of these solutions, in particular conventional regulators of the proportional-integral type (P.I) or of the proportional-integral-drift type (P.I.D) have the disadvantage of being set for a single given temperature value, this setting being very approximate for other temperature values.
To get over this drawback, self adapting regulators have also been proposed which usually require the use of digital computers. control of the regulation is then provided by using a mathematical model of the element to be regulated which should be updated periodically by using as well as possible the measurements made on said element. It is clear that this approach is relatively complex and costly and poses numerous theoretical and practical problems.